


Pertenecer

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco ocultó la sonrisa que aquel comentario le había provocado, pero no lo demostró ni un poco, la vio alejarse, y encontrar personas con las cuales charlar, sin duda era bastante sociable.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Pertenecer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta Viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La canción de fondo sonaba bastante bien, nunca la había escuchado, así que suponía que tenía que ser nueva, o poco popular, no lo sabía y no le interesaba, ese tipo de voz y música, en general nunca le había agradado del todo, así que no prestó mucha atención, le llamó más la atención la chica que recién llegaba al lugar, con su cabellera roja y sus ojos castaños, sin mencionar la brillante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Era una completa lastima con quién iba del brazo, él siempre inútil Neville Longbottom ¿cómo le había hecho ese fracasado para conseguir una cita tan bonita? Cuando él tuvo que conformarse a ir con Pansy, su insoportable seguidora, también se percató de la pelirroja, porque refunfuñó a su lado.

—Ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera a este tipo de eventos –bufó.

Preguntar acerca de lo que se refería era algo fuera de su propia conducta, por poca curiosidad que tuviera por esa chica, no iba a andar por ahí preguntando por ella, él era Draco Malfoy, no cualquier tipo, además ella no podía ser la gran cosa, al ir del brazo de Longbottom.

Esperó por qué Pansy parloteara sobre la pelirroja, como normalmente lo hacía con cualquier mujer que ella consideraba que llamaba más la atención que ella, aunque a veces, por no decir casi siempre, solo era producto de su inseguridad, claro que en ese momento, él si consideraba que la chica pelirroja deslumbraba más que su acompañante.

—M—

Ginny entró del brazo de su mejor amigo al lugar donde era la cena que había organizado su trabajo, estaba inseguro y le había pedido que lo acompañara, no conocía a nadie y no quería quedarse apartado en un rincón completamente solo, habían tenido suerte, porque justo la canción que sonaba era una bastante bonita, no era muy famosa, pero le gustaba mucho, sonrío amable a todos los que los observaron, pero su mirada periférica ubico de inmediato el rostro de un atractivo rubio, que estaba acompañado por una bonita chica morena, aquello sin duda mató su entusiasmo, ya estaba con alguien, así que lo tacharía de las posibles conquistas de esa noche.

Se dedicó a charlar con Neville, a tranquilizar sus nervios y quitar el sonrojo de su rostro a causa de las tres charolas con Champagne que le había tirado a la misma mesera, que al final, en un arrebato de ira, le había vaciado la botella más cercana encima.

—Creo que fue mala idea haber venido –soltó nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo han sido accidentes, al menos no has incendiado algo –soltó divertida.

—Creo que lo confundes con Finnigan –soltó alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndole girar.

El guapo rubio estaba a sus espaldas, completamente solo, no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo atentamente, tenía unos ojos grises bastante serios y una tez tan pálida, que parecía trasplante.

—La serpiente te comió la lengua ¿eh? –Elevó una ceja, acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndole lucir más guapo.

—A los leones no les atemoriza una simple serpiente –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—A algunos si ¿no, Longbottom? –observó al chico a espaldas de la pelirroja, que se ocultó un poco más.

—N-No es así –soltó nervioso.

—Por tu tartamudeo, me pregunto si será verdad –informó divertido, sin quitar la vista de la chica.

—I-Iré al baño, Ginny, ahora vuelvo –comentó, la sujetó del brazo, para alejarla del rubio, pero ella no se movió.

—Así que _Ginny,_ curioso nombre.

—Es Ginevra, en realidad –comentó como si nada –Ginevra Weasley.

—Con que _Weasel –_ Sonrío fanfarrón.

—Weasley –corrigió.

—Eso fue lo que dije, _Weasel._

—Bien ¿y cómo se llama el patán con el que estoy charlando?

—Draco –respondió –Malfoy –completó tranquilo.

—Draco ¿cómo la constelación?

—Ginevra ¿cómo la reina de Camelot?

—En realidad no –restó importancia –pero en fin, un placer poder alejarme de ti.

Draco ocultó la sonrisa que aquel comentario le había provocado, pero no lo demostró ni un poco, la vio alejarse, y encontrar personas con las cuales charlar, sin duda era bastante sociable.

Se distrajo gran parte de la noche en sus propios asuntos, pero de vez en cuanto, su mirada se detenía en ella, como si fuese un imán, y él el polo opuesto.

Ginny suspiró, esa noche había sido un fracaso, Neville seguía desaparecido, y ella ahí, iba a buscarlo por última vez y si no daba con él, se marcharía, y la próxima vez que lo viera, le jalaría la oreja hasta dejarlas asimétricas.

—Has estado muy sola ¿y tú acompañante? –cuestionó voz aterciopelada de arrastrar de palabras que tenía por nombre Draco, Malfoy.

—No te interesa, ahora, ve con tu novia, sin duda eres una compañía sumamente agradable.

—Soy sumamente interesante, pero no con cualquier persona, y Pansy no es mi novia, solo mi amiga, por lo tanto –estiró la mano.

Ginny observó la extremidad de dedos largos y pálidos, iba a rechazar la invitación, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario, se vio llevada a la pista por el rubio, su mano se colocó en su cintura, y la tela de su vestido parecía de un material sumamente delgado, levantó la vista hasta él, y notó la pequeña sonrisa, como de burla, pero no le molesto.

Comenzó a moverse conforme el ritmo de la música, era un buen bailarín, sin duda alguna, sabía llevarla bastante bien, porque de lo contrario, ya lo habría pisado, al menos unas dos veces.

—Si te portas bien –la hizo girar, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo –esa será la canción que bailemos cuando nos casemos.

—Nos acabamos de conocer ¿no crees que es muy rápido?

—No, hablemos algunas personas que sabemos a dónde pertenecemos.


End file.
